Secret Admirer
by Zerogrl99
Summary: Max has a secret admirer...


  
Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with James Cameron or Fox. Nor do I know any of the cast or crew   
of Dark Angel. I don't own any of the characters. I also do not own the song, The Love I Found In You. It   
belongs to Jim Brickman. I'm just a fan and this story is for entertainment purposes only and I am   
receiving no money for it.  
Feedback: I love feedback. Try not to flame me too much. I like the poz stuff best.  
Spoilers: Pilot - BBWW  
Authors Notes: This is my first DA fic. I've wrote quite a few Buffy fics, some Roswell and some X-men.  
Rating: G  
  
  
p* = Thought/p  
  
Morning came as usual in Seattle. The sun shown through the window. Max lay in her bed, wide   
awake. She didn't require sleep. She referred to it as one of the joys of being genetically engineered. "I   
gota blaze. I got go to work." She spoke softly to herself, climbing out of the bed. Max walked in to the   
kitchen to find Kendra drinking coffee. "Morning Sunshine." Kendra sipped her coffee. "I didn't think I'd   
get up before you. That's a first."  
  
"Morning." Max yawned, as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She stopped what she was doing.   
*A yawn? I don't yawn. My body must me a little fatigued. I might take a nap tonight.* Max downed her   
coffee and went to the closet to grab her jacket  
.  
"I'm gone. I'll see-ya later." Kendra called out from the door.  
  
"Bye Girl!" Max replied  
  
"Hey Max! I found this pinned to the door. It's to you." Kendra handed the small envelope to   
Max. In plain black letters it said "Max". "Anyway, I'm out. Tell me what that's about later?" Kendra   
asked.  
  
"Sure." Max said opening the envelope, and unfolding the letter. She read it to herself.  
  
Max,   
  
We've known each other for a while now. We've been through a lot. I don't know how to   
say this, it's hard to say. I'll give it a shot anyhow. I care an awful lot about you. Though I'm not able not   
to say it to your face, I'm in love with. I have since we first met.  
  
Sincerely and Forever,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Max stood there for a moment staring at the piece of paper. She shook her head, trying to clear   
the thought of someone loving her. "No time for this. This girl has gotta get paid. She spoke out loud.   
Stuffing the letter into her bag and going out the door.  
  
p---At Jam Pony Express---/p  
  
Max wheeled her bike in the doorway. "Max! Your late again. What's your excuse this time."   
Normal asked  
  
"Traffic sucks." Max called out behind her. * It couldn't be Normal. Could it? Come on Max,   
that's just gross!*  
  
"Hey Boo!" Original Cindy called out from the locker area.  
  
"Hey Cin." Max said placing her things in her locker.  
  
"You aight?" Cindy asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's all good. I'm just a little distracted today. Got some stuff on my mind, ya know?" Max   
replied.  
  
"Yeah, Original Cindy knows how it is. I gotta jet. Gotta make the cheddar. You need me for   
anything, anything at all, I'll be here in a flash. We all gona kick it later tonight?" Cindy said and made   
her way to the door.  
  
"Sure, girl. Later." Max answered * Could it be Cindy? She's my homegirl. She knows I'm   
straight. It might be Herbal, or I shutter to think Sketchy. It could very well be Zack. Logan said he had   
more than 'brotherly feelings for me. It wouldn't be Logan. We talked about the kiss. He agreed completely   
with me. Get a hold of yourself Max.* Suddenly Max's pager went off. It was Logan. He either had   
information on her stuff or he had a job for her to do. "Cough, cough, cough' Normal? I have to take the   
day off. I'm really sick 'cough, cough'. Please?" Max faked her cough again.  
  
"Because I'm in a giving mood, take the afternoon off." Normal said trying to avoid contact with   
Max in case she really was sick.  
  
"Thank you, 'Cough' Normal." headed for the door.  
  
"I want a doctor's excuse in the morning!" He yelled but she was already gone.  
  
p---Logan's Apt.---/p  
  
Max crept in to Logan's apartment. "Logan? Anyone here?" she yelled through the place.  
  
"Max, I'll be there in a minute. Make yourself comfortable." Logan called from another room.   
  
Max walked around the room, this was where Logan did his "Eye's Only" Broadcasts. There were   
computers and monitors everywhere. All of it had to cost a fortune. She looked at the scattered papers on   
his desk. There near the keyboard was a small folded up piece of paper. It seemed so out of place. She   
picked it up to see what is was. It was a letter. And what amazed her it was a letter to her. She read it to   
herself.  
  
Max,  
  
I'm writing you again, to basically tell you the same thing I said before. I love you. I   
want to write the lyrics to a song that was written about the time you were born, it's call The Love I Found   
in You by Jim Brickman:  
  
'You are the air I need to breath,  
The river of life inside of me.  
You are the half that made me whole,  
You are the anchor of my soul.  
And you are strong when I am weak,  
You are my words when I can't speak.  
You never failed to see me through,  
That's the love I found in you.  
You are my shelter from the storm,  
You are the road that leads me home.  
And baby with you here face to face,  
Oh I know I've found my place.  
And you are strong when I am weak,  
You are my words when I can't speak.  
You never failed to see me through,  
That's the love I found.  
Once in every life,  
You find the one that's right.  
And when you say forever it's true.  
That's the love I found in you.  
And you are strong when I am weak,  
You are my words when I can't speak.  
You never failed to see me through,  
That's the love I found in you.  
That's the love,   
Love I found in you.'  
  
  
I want to tell you how I feel every time I lay eyes on you. But just looking at you I get frightened.   
I'm fearful that you wouldn't want me. I'm building up the courage to tell you. I came really close   
yesterday.   
  
With Deepest Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Max was shocked she continued to read the letter over and over trying figure out all the thoughts   
that were going on in her head.  
  
"Max?" Logan called. Max jumped unaware that Logan had wheeled himself into the room and   
stared at her reading his letter.  
  
"I...um...I was just..." Max staggered very embarrassed that she had been caught.  
  
"It's ok Max. You were bound to read it anyway. So now ya know." Logan said was he wheeled   
himself to a window, and stared out at the busy city below.  
  
"But we talked about 'the kiss'..."  
  
"We never really discussed it and you know it." Logan interrupted "Now it's out there and I think   
it need to be talked about."  
  
"Ok we'll talk about it." Max said sitting down.  
  
"Right." Logan began, "Max, I have strong feelings you. And there not going away anytime soon.   
I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. I just now want to know if maybe, you might...feel   
the same?"  
  
"Logan, I don't know what love is. I've never felt it, or had someone feel it for me. I do know I   
feel something for you. But I don't know if it's love." Max spoke weakly.  
  
"We can work with that. You can't tell me that the kiss between us meant nothing. Because it   
meant an awful lot to me."  
  
"It did. I loved it. That's what I'm afraid of, I'm afraid of getting you hurt. I think I just might   
love you but, I can't let you get hurt. It would kill me. If something happened to you I might as well go   
back to Manticore, and be a mindless drone again. I couldn't take the loss." Max began to cry. That was   
something she was never big on, showing emotion, letting the enemy know that she was weak. But Logan   
wasn't the enemy. He was a friend, and for the first time Max wanted him as more than a friend.  
  
Logan wheeled over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Max laid her head on his shoulder   
and cry softly. "Shhh. It's ok Max. I'm here everything is ok." Logan cooed. Max's tears slowed and finally   
ceased. She lifted her head slightly just close enough where she could touch Logan's lips with hers. He   
leaned his lips into hers. The kiss was magical. Even more so than that of the one at the cabin. Max knew   
she was in love with Logan. There was no denying it now. She was his and he was hers.  
  
"I Love you." Max whispered  
  
Logan seemed almost surprised to hear her say those words. A great relief came over him as she   
pulled him tighter to her, just so she could feel him near.  
  
"I love you too." He kissed her forehead. With that he knew their entire lives would change. It   
was a change hoped for since the night he first saw, his dark angel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
